


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by nerdy_farm_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody is Alive, Gen, It's erica's birthday, Pack Bonding, Stripper Derek, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about the pack going to a strip club for Erica's birthday, only to find out they know one of the strippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr, but wanted to get it on here instead
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine
> 
> If tags need to be added, please let me know

It's Erica's 21st birthday, and of course she is insisting that not only does the pack plan her a birthday party, but she wants to go to a strip club. So that's how Erica, Lydia, Stiles, Allison, Danny, Kira and Malia end up sitting at a table in the back of the new strip club in town, all half buzzed, watching some dude in a thong thrust on stage. The rest of the boys had refused to come, saying they weren't all that interested in paying to see other men get naked. With the exception of Kira (who is definitely flustered and overwhelmed), the rest of them are getting kind of bored with the situation when the beginning notes of Pour Some Sugar On Me start playing.

"Next up, we've got a crowd favorite!" The DJ is smirking into the microphone as a crowd of middle aged women rush the stage. "The Lone Wolf!" At the name all seven of them jerk their heads up to look at the stage.

"Oh. My. God." Lydia whispers.

"No way." Erica looks like she doesn't know if she should laugh or cry. Stiles squirms in his seat, cheeks flushing.

"I don't know if I should be scared or turned on," he grumbles. 

Because up on the stage, wearing faded blue jeans and a tight white v-neck and a fucking cowboy hat, is the one and only Derek Hale. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm not watching my cousin strip." Malia hisses, moving to get up on stomp out of the club. Erica and Stiles clamp down hard on her arms, holding her in place.

"Don't move. He'll freaking smell us." Erica hissed, her eyes following every swing of Derek's hips. And then he was pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it into the crowd of screaming women before putting his hat back on. He's actually  _smiling_  at the mob below him. 

"Jesus," Danny half moaned. "I am so here for this. Damn." With the exception of Malia, who is still shifting uncomfortably in her seat, the rest of them are staring at Derek, slack jawed.

"He's so pretty it almost hurts." Allison admits, her eyes glazed as she twirls a curl around her finger.

"It makes sense now..." Stiles whispered into Lydia's ear. "He told me not to bring you guys here, but I thought he was just being his usual killjoy sourwolf self."

"He's probably gonna murder you..." Lydia laughs, the look of pure fear on Stiles' face making Kira giggle loudly. 

And that's when Derek looks up, eyes focusing in on their table. Something that looks a lot like panic flashes across his face, before it's replaced with a murderous glare.

"Abort mission, abort mission!" Stiles hisses, scrambling out of his chair and high tailing it towards the door. 

"I don't know about you guys," Erica grins and leans back in her chair. "But there's no way in hell I'm missing the rest of this show." The rest murmur their agreement, clinking their glasses together with shared grins. 

"You know what would be the best?" Lydia says after a moment, her eyes trained on Derek who is now down to just a pair of black briefs, boots and his hat. "If Derek decided to chase Stiles around dressed just like that." 

Her comment earns a glare from Derek, who is obviously listening in from the stage, and giggles from the rest of the group. 

Later, Derek does try to chase Stiles around, but he's (unfortunately) wearing all of his clothes and trying to tell them all that he does it for the money. Which they all know is a lie. 

Scott, Isaac and Boyd are scarred for life once they see the video that Danny managed to secretly take.

And Lydia and Erica take to calling Derek the Lone Wolf in a sultry voice every chance they get.

Derek decides that all of them are terrible people, and he doesn't know why he associates with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
